


Flower Language

by sinful_one



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Falling In Love, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_one/pseuds/sinful_one
Summary: Engineer receives a flowers, but from who?
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Napoleon Complex - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. First Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engie notice that something have been place on his toolbox...

Another day of war, the sun's beam shone brightly at 14:00 pm, green grass swayed along the wind that cause by the running mercenaries. The sound of explosion and boots from the distance, clink and clank sound echo through the building as the red Engineer hit his dispencer and deploy teleporter. 

"Teleporter comin' right up!" Today's map at Sunshine seems to be easy win for the Red, they had one last point to cap. Whether it's their luck or the Blu team was a mess, they pushed from the very first point to last two points left. Blu couldn't even defend their points longer than a minute and then die and leave the point unprotected, or how much time had the blu Pyro and Medic tried to push back, they failed completely. The only two that could still kill them were blu Demoman and Soldier; when the Scout rushed to the point, Soldier wiould appear and launch his rocket and got to kill red Medic fourth times, or Demo placed his sticky bombs and destroyed sentries, dispencers and teleporters. But not enough to stop the Red from attacking them again. 

Anyway, luckily the exit teleport still functioning where he had placed, by the time he finished upgrade the entrance, he teleported and replaced mini-sentry instead of the default one so he could support his team and move along faster. Snice every time his level three got destroyed and there's only one point left. He ran and quickly placed dispenser near the wooden stairs that lead to the last point with the Heavy shouted to his doctor to activate charge and Medic did so, switch to uber charge and pushed to the point with Pyro, Demo and Soldier supported them.

_'Alert! The final control point's being captured!'_ The voice boom from the Blu side, it's time for their defeat now....and _'Victory.. Good, I'm giving you bonus.'_ to Red.

"We did it mates!" cheered for their victorious, as they chased some of blu that still alive and run away and get kill by the sentry, "Ain't that a cute lil gun." Engineer said, then turned to his team Pyro to gave a hi-five. Pyro giggled happily and told him that today's match was fun and that he had burnt most of the enemies, Engie couldn't respond anything except gave the fire bug a warm smile. Heavy praised Medic for healing him and made a great push so far and Sniper being squeezed by Demo along Soldier roared loudly. It was great seeing your teammates happy but Sniper's face pale from lack of oxygen and about to faint now so he had to tap Demo's shoulder to release the poor Australian man. His face gained colour again with Demo apologized to him. 

"Well done, laborer." Engie turned to look at the man who talk to him, "Thanks, mister. And so do you." he gave a compliment back and Spy nodded in understanding and lit his cigarette. 

_'Now, get back to your base and prepare for the next battle.'_

While the team celebrate, Engie decided to go pack up his buildings, Pyro volunteered to help and Spy walked along them. He picked his sentry and Pyro carried teleporter then walked toward the base, "Thanks partner! I'll finish the rest, ya two can go ahead." Pyro nodded and thumbed up, Spy nodded lightly and turn to walk away. Before Spy could walk any further he heard a footstep that was not his nor the Texan; its step was on dirt floor not concrete that he and his team stood on, "Engineer?" he spoke, not turning his head, Engie who still carried toolboxes replied with 'hmm' sound and waited for the man to continue his speech. When he saw Spy stood still he then asked, "What is i--"

**_BANG!_ **

Spy turned around quick, pulled out his revolver and shot.The Engineer jumped, neary dropped his toolboxes. Spy pointed a gun at him, no, not him but 'someone' behind him. He stood still and stared at his teammate, as Spy lowered his gun Engie turned to see what was behind him. It's a dead body of blu Spy, the bullet hole on his forehead with blood drip down to face and floor. "T-thanks Spy." still shaken from the event, the body then fade away in a second, leave blood stain on the floor, "I wonder why's he still here.." he said and grabbed his toolboxes and placed in his locker. "Maybe he was waiting for you." the mask man said, made the Texan look at him once again with questioning expression, "To kill you I mean." he finished his cigarette and blew smoke "Well he can't now, is he?" Spy smirked at him then waved his hand excuse him to leave. Engie then back to focus to do his thing, he noticed one toolbox is missing so now he have sentry, teleporters, but no dispenser. How could he forget? and last place he had deployed was at enemy's last point. Guess he had to go back there then.

\-----------

By the time he arrived he quickly walked for his toolbox that still at it place, glad no one found and destroy it for fun. He bent, noticed a small pink flowers on his toolbox; it has pink pastel petals with long, sharp dark green leaf around. It was a cute looking flower. He picked it up, one stalk carries many blooms on it, one of them still a shoots "Howdy pretty girl.." he held it gently, where was this came from?, he don't remember this kind of flower could be around here. Better questions, who gave him this? and why?. No more thinking for now, back to base! He picked his toolbox and kept flower in his pocket then left before any Blu see him. He had to hurry before this pretty thing wither, "Guess I have to take care of ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coleonema pulchellum (or Diosma, Breath of heaven)  
> 'Your simple elegance charm me'


	2. Second Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes second flowy.

**_Knock knock_ **

"Herr Engineer, are you here now?" a twice knocked on Engie's workshop door, a few second after the knocked, the other replied,

"I'm here, what is it?" Engie opened the door and saw Medic stood before him.

"I need your help fixing my Medi gun. Scout and Soldier broke zhe handle. Again." he looked so done as he said, if Engie would say no, Medic would explode and start murdering teammates. It's not like he could refuse anyway.

"Sure thing, doc. Let me get my tools first."

"Zhank you." Medic looked relief as he strolled away.

\--------------

"I'm so tired." Engie said as his hand still scribble on blueprint. After helped Medic fixing his Medi gun, plus dealing with two idiots that kept storming to their lab here and there. He tried so hard not to actually burst, excepted Medic did tried to stab Scout once with ubersaw and then he had to dealt three of them. Soldier and Scout would argueg till the end of the day on 'who broke the Medi gun' with Medic tried to shoo them off every minute. When he finished fixing he immediately walked back to his workshop and sat for hour, then continued his work again. 

2:45 am. Hm, seems legit.

He had been working for four hours straight and yet he couldn't fall asleep. He groaned, thought if he should take a rest for real since his mind scattered and started to feel his nerves pounding in his head. Well, a nap wouldn't hurt someone right? he then decided to go wash his face, brush his teeth and change to sleepwear and grab some paracetamol with a bottle of water before going to his room. When he arrived, he sat on his bed, took a medicine and lied down on a pillow, he stared at the ceiling then shifted his position, faced bedside table. He looked at the vase with flowers on the table, the plant made him a bit relaxed when looking at, "I still don't know your name, cutie." he reached his hand and poked at it, he could feel a soft petals on his finger so, so fragile. Actually he forgot this matter when he don't really had time to find puzzle for this. He guessed maybe it was Pyro who gave him but if they did, why not gave him face to face? Is they shy? probably so. He don't want to jump to a simple conclusion but he couldn't think any of it for now. And it's been three weeks since he received, maybe this was a joke? to make him overthinking? or this was suppose to be serious? Arg, he don't know. Engie yawned, finally he could get some rest, he switch off his lamp "Good night cutie." and fell asleep.

\--------------

_'Time has been added'_

The voice boom as the Blu team pushed the cart to the third checkpoint successfully. Damnit, 12 minutes to defend last checkpoint? What a nightmare. Engie groaned as he dropped his level two sentry and started upgrading before Blu push near the last point. They needed a new plan now or they would lose, but they don't have a time to re-group so all they did was yelling and teaming up real quick "Demo! Zhe kritz is ready!" Medic yelled, Demo nodded and let Medic activate on him, he reloaded his sticky laucher and fired the bomb around the cart.

_**KA-BOOM!**_ Three blus blown to bits.

"Good work!" they yelled in approval, at least they could stop them from coming near the cart. Sniper had peek through building and head-shot blu Scout as well. Heavy and Soldier soon joined them. He wanted to join them too but also don't want to risk fall down the cliff(by air blast). When Engie finshed his upgrade he ran out of metal. He shouted for Pyro to watch for his sentry, Pyro gave him thumb up and stood near the sentry, "Thanks mister! ah'll be right back!" then he went back to resupply, took more metals and toolbox. Suddenly, Pyro spawned before him and he looked at Pyro like he just saw a ghost, then his PDA screamed "Spy sappin' ma sentry!" he rushed to his building with Pyro followed him behind. He saw Spy about to place a sapper on dispenser, he took a shot and missed, Pyro took out his flame thrower and fired, Spy also shot at them but missed, only to slow down flame thrower to get near him. When Engie could destory a sapper, Spy already got away.

"Darn." luckily his sentry still alive but he nearly got killed if he wasn't gone to resupply.

Pyro gave him a huff noise, he told the fire bug that they could go and join the rest and he would defend by himself. Pyro looked uncertain, looked around for final time, Spy could come back any soon or never. But decided to join the others and let his friend to his job. If Engie insisted so they would trust him. When the Pyro gone from his sight, he hold his shot gun and wrench, prepared for the incoming enemy.

_'Attention! Five minutes left in the mission, five minutes left!'_

His sentry fired as the cart pushed near the point. His team attacked like a beast now but Blu also fought back with all they have. Blu Heavy and Medic ubered and fired at his sentry untill it broke down "Sentry down!" he yelled and crouched as the bullets still at his way. The red Soldier rocket jumped and fired to create distraction so Engie wouldn't get kill, when the firing stop, Engie ran to the underground hoped he could hide for awhile and then back to above, shot the enemy. Blu Medic is gone now, leave Heavy and Soldier to attack while blu Engineer, Pyro, Spy and Demo pushed the cart for their life.

He managed to got blu Engineer and distracted Pyro from pushing.

_'Mission end in 10 seconds'_

Now he had to fully expose to the enemy and rushed forward to the cart. He took out his wrench and tried to hit blu Spy, Spy dodged his attack so he hit Demo instead. He tried again but was stopped by the hot flaming, he grunted in pain but he couldn't stop now, he needed to stop them!. He swung to the the flame thrower, crooked its shape and couldn't fire anymore. Blu Pyro made angry noise and swung their weapon hit his shoulder hard, Engie grunted more.

_'Three..two...one..'_

The blu Pyro grabbed his overall and dragged him to the pit,

_'You failed.'_

Engie grabbed their arms, and both fell into the pit with explosion shakening the ground and killed them.

\--------------

Engie woke up in respawn, he sat up and noticed Pyro sitting beside him. "Failed huh?" he said, Pyro only sighed at him "Let's get back shall we?" he suggested and stood up. They came out of respawn room, picked up his unuse teleporters then headed back to base. The team called for meeting to discuss today's failure and next battle, they ended up early bacause of hunger. They agreed to make up plan later and prepare for dinner today. At night, around 22:00 pm., Engie still on his desk, again. He was busy thought up plan for tomorrow, but his mind was too dulled and tired. He already took medicine but his head pounding like hell! He needed to do something to relax and clear his head. He looked at his toolboxes he hadn't check since he got back here. Well would you look at that...so he take a look. 

"Oh?"

Inside a box, there was a flower. He don't know what was his face looked like now but clearly in amazed or pure shocked. "Sunflower.." glad he knew this one, but the real question is why he received a flower again? The first was already impressive yet he still got another. And that he doesn't know WHO gave him made him pissed. He saw its petals a bit wizened for staying in a box too long, he quickly find a can or anything to put water and place the flower in. He looked at the yellow flower, this should cause him more stress but he couldn't because it's a flower "Now I have another lady to take care of.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunflower  
> 'Adoration and Loyalty'


	3. Third Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you got my message"

Here they were at 2Fort once again. 

Apparently, their score were equally as both teams had two intelligences. They protected and did everything to get one more, but every time Scout took it, he died. Soldier? died in a following time. Whenever there was one more intelligence to cap, everyone switched to overprotective mode especially for Engie. He had to stay at intel room, built his sentry and dispenser, looked for any intruder that dare to come nearby. His team will also came to visit him once in awhile except it's an enemy's Spy, then he had to shot down.

But stayed here alone and had nothing to do more than guarded, of course he got bored. Being paranoid made him pissed. If he went outside and helped his team defend, someone going to take down his buildings and he couldn't come back and save it in time. He thought of going to check his team then come back down, but then someone might took this chance when he wasn't here. He sighed in boredom, checked his gun, wrench, buildings and whatever he could to occupy this lonesome time. 

Came to think of it, he hadn't asked Pyro yet, and Pyro didnt looked anxious or fidget around him.Thinking, he took out his wrangler and control his sentry "If it wasn't Pyro, then who?" he let the laser point at entrance and shot at the wall. He kept doing this around the room, shot four bullets at a time until he spun around himself. When he took a final shot, the wall's colour seems a bit off.

"?" curioused, he shot again, it still look normal. Then he shot again, a fade dark blue colour appeared, "Spy!" he shouted, the shadow moved and disappeared. He commaned his wrangler around the room hoped to get the Spy, but it's no work. He groaned in annoyance, changed to his wrench in case that Spy got near him. The room quiet once again, he tried to listen for footsteps, knowing that Spies have a light footstep but no sound to be heard. He could smell a lit cigarette in the air, but couldn't tell where the Spy was. Then he saw a blue shadow again at the entrance corner, he rushed after, to the stair and above, and bumped into Medic,

"Oof! Engineer? Are you okay?" he asked his friend "I'm about to check on you." 

"Spy creepin' around here." after Engie told him, they looked around wildly. Both swung their melees or shots at any corner they thought Spy could be. Sadly they couldn't find him. Medic told Engie to go back to the intel and he would warn this to the others. He nodded and quickly ran back down, but then thing happened like he had predicted. His PDA alerted, his sentry had been sapped!. He panicked and ran so fast he nearly tripped.

_'Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence.'_

When he reached to the last stairs step, he saw blu Spy, holding intelligence and about to run away. His PDA alerted him that his sentry destroyed. That could wait but not that damn briefcase!. He chased after, pulled out his shot gun and fired. The bullet hit Spy's shoulder, the enemy grunted in pain, "Ah need some doggone help!" he yelled to get his team attention, Heavy who just respawn heard a cried for help, quickly follow the situation.

"Now!" blu Spy shouted, immediately the blu Soldier and Medic appeared with uber; the Soldier fired his rockets, cause the reds to run in panic. Engie recoiled his step and found a wall to hide from the firing rockets, he saw Pyro tried to air blast away but failed. He ran to another way, bee lined to the bridge. Spy had gone from sight and that was mean he had gone inside the base. He rushed into Blu area, encountered the blu Engineer who just came down to spy-checking. They stared at each other, waited for one to start a fight "You and me, hoss." blu Engineer said, and fired his shot gun, the Red dodged then fired back. They fought intensively untill they took out wrenches and swung dangerously. Red Engineer hit the Blu hand made him drop his wrench, the Blu yelped then punch back with his robot hand, Red lurched at the Blu made them fell on the floor. Engie hammered Blu's robot hand and pulled out pistol and shot another hand.

"UrG!" Blu cried in pain, Engie stood up and looked at his counterpart. He pointed pistol at the Blu "Dominated, hardhat." and shot Blu's head. He breathed for a minute then realized that he couldn't bring back intelligence now. 

_'You failed'_

Stood in an enemy base wasn't a good idea at all. After he heard annoucement, blu Demo appeared with eyelander in his hand, looked at him and smiled "Aw hell." Engie swore. He dropped his pistol and ran down to the sewer way with Demo chased him behind, he was sure Demo would charge at him and he hoped that water could slow him down. He ran as fast as he could not dare to look back, and then there was Demo, literally charged through water and bumped Engie so hard he flew and bumped a wall. Engie whimpered, his body going to bruise after this. He crawled and looked up at the enemy, Demo smirked at him then lifted his blade, prepared to sink its sharp metal in his body. Engie could only watched in terror and closed his eyes..

_**BANG!**_

The gun shot rang the sewer, the sound of body fell and a sword clank on the ground. Engie opened his eyes, a dead body infront of him "Wha- huh?" he should be dead right now but he still alive. He thought it was his team came to rescue him, but when he looked up it was the blu Spy, stood before him with his revolver in hand. Did he just shot his own team? What the hell is happening?. The Spy still pointed a gun at him, or maybe Spy wanted to kill him personally? If that so then he was ready for it. Slowly, Spy lowerd his gun and approached him, Engie just let it happened and waited for a moment the bullet sunk in his head. But it never happened, instead Spy just looked at him, his face soften "I hope you got my message." he said and smiled at the smaller man. For a minute Engie could feel his face flushed but confused. What was that mean? He couldn't form any words to talk back, Spy gave him a smile and then turned to walk away, left the Texan puzzled in his head.

\------------

"Is that a flower?" Heavy asked, he noticed the flower in Engie's pocket "Oh?, yeah it is." he replied, 

"Where did you get it?" he asked again, closed his literary book and gave attention to his little friend with interest. "Someone kinda gave me this? I'm not sure, big guy." this thing placed on his dispenser and he took it. He picked up his little flower to let the Heavy see, Heavy inspected a moment "This is Belladonna lily." The big man said, "It is pretty and has a beatiful meaning." Engie looked at Heavy with surpraise "Ya know what's this meaning?" his heart started to pound faster, so this lady actually had a meaning. "Da. Who gave you this must adore you so much." Oh no his face started to feel warm again, he tried to calm down but he couldn't hide his redden face "This flower meaning is 'I dream of you' or 'love-struck'." Heavy finished his sentence. He saw his Texan friend blushed but he wouldn't want to teasing. 

"D-do ya know any flowers other than this?" he asked,

Heavy thought a moment "I can let you borrow my book if you want." Oh, so he had a book about this! Engie nodded lightly and then Heavy stood up and walked to his bookshelf. He slid his finger along the collection of books, he picked one and gave to Engie "This is it." Engie received the book, the cover read as 'Language of Flowers' he thanked the big man then excused him to leave. He walked back to his workshop and cleared his work table, placed the book and opened. 

"Let see..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belladonna Lily  
> 'I dream of you'


	4. Fourth Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloaking spook gives his little love a flowy uwu  
> 

5:00 am in the morning. His eyelid opened, the alarm clock rang made the man awake. 

Engie slowly sat up, stretched his arms and back. He felt tired, plus he dreamt about the blu Spy made it hard to fall asleep back. He massaged his eyes, it's been a month now since that 'event' happened. After that everything seems to change between them. When they had to encounter; he felt himself blush or when they made eye contact Spy seem to soften his face for him. Sometimes a smile, and every single time had he smiled back for no reason. Damn that spook made him like an idiot smiling at a stranger. But not so often of time they met, but as much as he felt something. And the flowers, all of them have a meaning of 'love' not like love, but love from admiration. 

Is this the message that Spy talk about? He still don't know who actually gave him, but what if it really him? Oh god he must gone insane. What would he do if Spy confess that it was him who gave all flowers and actually flirting with him. His mind argued whether he would accept or refuse. He hoped he would get the answer soon. Now he had to prepare for the battle, if any chance happens he sure certainly took it.

_\----------------_

_"_ _Deploy a teleporter here!"_

_"Teleporter down!"_

_"Needa dispenser here!"_

_"Dispenser down!"_

Payload, the hatest map Engie wished never fight on. Pushed to each checkpoint was difficult for him especially when he had to deploy buildings, along the ongoing cart. Damn this map and his team always told him to deploy this and that! If this mission was to defense, then he had no problem about it. He needed to built and pushed at the same time. Whenever he placed his sentry, they move forward, he placed again, the cart is far ahead of him. He changed to mini-sentry, the team needed a dispenser and went like this over and over again.

Up to the second checkpoint, he deployed a dispenser behind the big tank. Demo, Medic and Scout went for killing leave the rest pushing the bomb. They successfully reach the checkpoint in no time and the time had been added. They would go to fight and back to continue pushing, Heavy pulled the front cart while holding his mini-gun and firing at the enemy. 

_**BEEP!**_ the PDA alerted, his sentry would be destroyed soon. He stopped pushing and fetched new toolbox.

"Sentry going up!" he tossed the box and let it came to life, a few second the sentry started to shoot. And he got the blu Medic. He satisfied at that, and back to push the bomb. 

"Incoming!" Scout yelled as he ran backward, and jogged to dispenser. Demo ran back and told them that Medic down. Heavy readied for the upcoming enemy, and the rest readied themself. As expected, Blu Soldier and Pyro coming at them, fired their hot flames and rockets. Reds dodged rocket, a few dirt and debris hit them but they couldn't prevent a fire burning them up. Some scream as the fire started to burn their skin, it's worsen when it burnt their faces and eyes. Heavy who received most damage dropped dead, Soldier also in low health but managed to fight back. 

The fight continued as Red manage to get the next checkpoint. One point left and the battle is over! Demo spammed his stickies and killed the oblivious blus. Pyro spy-checked and reflected rockets away. When the Red tried their best to the final point, Engie felt something behind his back. He turned around quick, Scout and Sniper collapsed on the floor, dead. He shouted as the blu Spy stabbed the Pyro next. 

The Spy ran away after killing three people, Engie shot at the empty air and chased after. The Spy made to the iron cage door then vanished. The door wouldn't open unless you were on Blu side. Engie sighed then gave up, he had let the spook escaped. At the time the cart was a few feet away from the point, he decided to place sentry at the exit way near the bomb. So he took his toolbox then rushed to deploy. "Heavy load comin' through!" He hurried retreat back. The enemy tried to get him, he fought back, forgot to look where he ran into.

"Watch out!" a yelled from his team, then he heard a beeping sound of sentry. A level three sentry.

The Blu's sentry fired, sunk its bullet on him. He heard a roar, then ubered Heavy and Medic came to shield him but it's too late as his eyes shutted and fell on the ground. Last thing he saw was that sentry got destroyed and he was sent to respawn. When he spawned he hurried run to help the team. But then blu Sniper, out of nowhere, ambushed him. He startled, the blu shot an arrow nearly hit Engie's head. The Sniper groaned, changed to melee weapon and lurched to him. Engie took out his and swatted at the blu head. Sniper grunted, his head pounded, the world spun before his eyes. Engie took this oppotunity to shot the enemy, the huntsman soon collapsed. 

_'Victory'_

A scream and cheer from the distance. They won. Engie reliefed his breath and jogged to celebrate with the team. Most of the blus were killed, left no one alive. When he about to talk with his friend, he saw blu Spy peepped behind a building, behind a group of Red. No one saw except him. He unsured what he should do, should he told his team? or...

They stared for a minute, then Spy cloaked and walked away, to somewhere. Engie curioused, then decided to follow. He saw a slightly fade shadow made him follow easily. They walked to some Red's building where no one wouldn't come and care to visit. The shadow moved to the door, opened and went inside. Engie slowly approached, grabbed the door open and went in. In the wooden building there was nothing beside a crates and dust, a shutted window with small hole to peek through outside. Old wooden stairs to the second floor, small orange light leak through a wood planks. Nervoused, he held his wrench tight. 

"Spy?" he said, his tone soft but full with anxious. 

No respond from the other man. Instead, he saw a shadow once again, the other man walked to him, tardily. Engie only stood there, watched as his enemy getting closer. Then the man stopped, handed him a flower. It was rose, a pastel purple rose. Engie stared, stunned and confused, slowly received a flower. It was Spy all along who done this. "Why are you doing this?.." he said. The Spy uncloaked, a smoke around him and revealed his form.

"I will tell you, later.." the man finally responded "You're blushing."

"Oh- A-Am I?" he laughed it off, the situation a bit awkward and embarass.

"Seriously, Spy. Why are ya doing this? Ya know that we can't.. y'know..." he tried to reason himself but his heart pounded so fast, so loud he afraided the Spy could hear it. Spy looked at the smaller man, his expression soften. It's hard to tell what was in the man's mind. 

"Yes, I know." he replied, "And I want to keep doing, to get your attention..." Engie blushed hard, bewildered. Spy also blushed and looked away.

"I don't know if I...." 

"Not now, petit. I'll give you time to considering." Spy said, then looked at his watch "I have to go now." After his word, Spy stepped slowly to a door "Until next time we met, à plus tard mon petit*." he smiled, looked at the Texan final time, then left. Engie still at his place, held the flower tightly. 

"Next time huh.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lavender Rose  
> 'Love at first sight'
> 
> *À plus tard = see you later


	5. Last Petal And I'll Confess To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship have sailed. Look at them go.  
> I'm literally cry yall lol

Three months had passed, the mercenaries still work their asses off. The previous game was tense, domination and revenge here and there. Sometime they would fight and forget the mission, and got tired after many killings. Or the fight took too long so they got stalemate. But at least they still had fun by tauting the enemy or themself, relief stress.

Relief? Not for him. In a past three months he felt like he about to explode, all from work, fight, his project and previous 'talk'. He couldn't stop thinking about it, not even a minute, hour, or day. He blushed easily whenever he saw Spy, noticed every time when they are in the same area, and when his team spoke to him why his face always red or had he got any cold, he felt like he needed to calm down. But on the other hand; because of his overthinking had got him a perfect plan to take Blu down. And Blu also got a better plan to kill them too, that's why the game was so tense. Or he would help Medic in the lab, volunteered to wash the dishes and laundry just to make him occupied. But still..

He sighed, he had been sat for hours now. Scribbled on blueprint. There was no place for new idea in his mind, he only thought and thought. 

"C'mon buddy, think of sumthin' else." he breathed in and out, he should stop thinking but also not at the same time. Because it was the only time Spy gave him to consider. He wanted to puzzle why the Spy interested in him, yet he couldn't catch anything about it. It was unexpected and sudden. To be honest he was a bit interested in Spy; that man sure had a fine looking, sometimes he could felt something spark when he saw him, but he never took it nor tried to get to know the man seriously. They were enemies to each other, never thought of the day they could become..like this.

They only talked a few times, and Spy hadn't fully confessed to him. He wanted to avoid but he just couldn't, he wanted to know. Until that time, he would reconsider every detail of it and made his decision.

\------------

"Stand on the point! Schweinhunds!" a yelled from Medic. Just how many times the others left the poor doctor defended the point than to let him go on killing and healing. Medic groaned, he couldn't heal the Soldier in time and the man died from fall damage. Fantastic. The one that still noticed this was Engineer. Engie would tell them to help defend the point and always placed a dispenser when the german needed. He received a thanks every time.

"No prob's, Doc." he waved it off, told his friend that was no worry. His sentry still here so they wouldn't die easily. 

King of the hill, huh? As far as he known, the victory would be Red. They managed to hold on the point more than ten minutes now, and the time would be over soon. He smirked to himseft, now it was time for Blu to surrender! While thinking, he turned to talk with Medic,

"Nice goin' partner." but Medic wasn't here, beside him. He turned left; Medic down, infront of him Spy and Heavy down, and the Blu? rushed to the point. Well, guess the victory had to wait.

He prepared himself, waited for any blu to attack him. The blu Scout rushed for him first, the boy jumped and shot his force-a-nature made him went forth and back. And hard for the texan to shot the enemy. Finally the bullet hit them, they grunted and continued firing. Engie ran backward when the boy kept coming to him, he zigzagged to the building made it hard to shoot for both of them, he pulled out his wrench and tried to hammer. Scout use his gun to block the attack, then kicked the man away. 

They fought until someone came to interupt, it was his team's Demo. The Scout eyes wided when he knew that he fucked up, he bonked the smaller man and shot at Demo's way. Engie staggered from a hit, dizzied. Demo ducked the firing bullet and charged at Scout, sliced the boy's head. The scott satisfied and turned to help Engie. He thanked Demo and then dismissed to their position. But before he could leave the tower, he heard a footstep. Reloaded, he pointed his gun at the stair, the unknown man soon reveal himself.

Engie lowered his weapon, the blu Spy looked at him, silently. They looked at eachother and then Spy tardily walked to him, his expression told him that he came for killing not the secret they had been doing. Engie glared, no one spoken, then both pointed a gun. They stood only a few feet way. After a blink Spy fired the first bullet, Engie ducked. The fight suppose to be tense and lethal, it was indeed tense, a little. They didn't actually tried to kill one soon.

When Red ran out of ammo, he used it to thrash instead. It did hit the Blu but not enough to kill the man. Engie tried to attack again, but Spy suddenly lurched at him, grabbed his arm and went behind, trapped him. Engie struggled, he felt a cold, sharp metal on his throat. He was indeed, defeated. The Spy still at his position, not moving. Then he moved his hand, from grabbing the Texan's arm to his hand. Engie blushed, fidgeted. Did the Spy tried to hold his hand? 

Oh wait, he felt something thin, flat and small in his hand. He played with it and noticed it was a paper, a note? Then Spy released him, cloaked and escaped. Confused, he looked around, this area was safe from people's sight. He relaxed, then unfolded the paper and read, 

_'Meet me at night 23:00 pm., Blu tower'_

His heart pounded, he was too occupied to notice who was behind him. "Yo hardhat." the boy who came here to revenge the previous encounter. Pulled out his gun and..

**_POW!_ **

Blood splashed, and the man fell on the ground.

They would meet again soon....

\------------

22:50 pm.

"Aren't you guys going ta sleep?" the boy said, he tried to watch TV in peace but this drunk and loud men decided to watch with him. For no reason.

"Who need'a sleep when I'm *gulp* dronk." Demo said "I like sports too, y'know." he drunk more liquor.

"Why's that maggot slip like that? Did they forgot how to walk PROPERLY?" 

"It's called skating, Sol." 

"Oh my god, just SHUT UP." 

The three mercs in living room, watched TV after celebrate today's fight. Some of them had gone to sleep, like Medic and Heavy or Spy. They hadn't noticed someone walk passed the door. As silent as he could, Engie carefully opened the door and went outside. 

The night breeze was chill for a desert land like this. The area was quiet and lonely excepted for the moon light that shone brightly. The sky was clear tonight, no clouds hidden a beatiful stars. Red Engineer walked to the Blu tower where he had been told to. He left his hat at his workshop only the goggle with him. When he arrived, he stood and stared at the tower. Exhaled, he readied to face what was to happen. He went in, then walked up the stair slowly. The room is quiet dark, so he watched every step but he tripped on a last one "Whoa!" he yelped. Then someone grabbed his hand, and pulled him back.

"T-thanks.." his feet on the ground again, better not slip next time. "Finally, you came." the man who helped him spoke.

"I thought you will refuse my invitation." the Spy said, still holding Engie's hand.

"Well some part'a me wanted to know what're ya..thinking." he said and blushed when he saw their hands still connected. He signaled Spy and shook his hand lightly.

"Oh désolé*." and they slowly released their hands. Both looked awkward and then Spy made 'ahem' sound, turned his back for a second and faced Engie again.

"For you." he handed the texan a flowers, red tulip. Engie received and appreciated the pretty flower.

"And..this one is?" he asked the mask man. "Red tulip, declaration of love." Spy looked at the man so dearly, oh he wanted to keep that cute smile for himself.

"Engineer, will you listen for my confession?" the Blu got to the topic, and of course Engie waited to hear all about this.

"Of course. I'm all ears." he replied, his fingers played with the flower to calm him down. The Spy kept his face straight, cleared his throat and started.

"So it is clearly that I've fallen for you." he breathed then continued "For so long, let's say, for 8 months?, nearly a year. But I'm not sure if I actually fell for you, so I made a little test for myself. That is whenever we meet or encounter, I look at you and felt a spark in me. Like an electric shock. Or when I tried to avoid, I keep thinking about you." he looked at the smaller man "I rejected my feeling at first, I thought I was just being an idiot. But every day I see you, my heart melt, your voice, your skills, everything of you had charm me. Mon petit." he poked at the plant. 

"Then I regconized, I adore you so much." he took the texan's hand,

"I keep this secret for myself, then one day I decided to make a move. I searched for a flower that suit my feelings and planned on giving to you. I know how risk it is but I still wanted to do." he lifted a hand and lightly kissed on. "And when I know you take a good care of my flowers, I continuing my step up. And each time we met, I'm sure that you felt the same."

"But if you're not, then I've to apologize for my mistake. And I hope you would forgive me." his voice soft, he glanced the texan to see his reaction.

"I...actually don't know how to respond, Spy. Everything you did for me..." he said "I mean, I interested in you, too, once. But I never thought about this. This was lovely and I appreciate a lot." he answered, then looked at the other man,

"I understand how you feel, however, it's hard for us to actually dating." Spy said, his voice sounded sad. Surely there would be a reject.

"You're lucky that I also like you." 

...

"Vraiment?*" Spy asked, dumbfounded. "Wait, what I was saying is 'really?'"

"Y-yes. I really do." he blushed hard his face was the same colour as the tulip. "I've been considered enough to confirm my feeling, but yeah, I like you too." after Engie finished his words, Spy looked lost yet delighted at the same time.

"How so?" the mask man asked, Then a tear leaked from the man eyes. Spy was crying.

"Like I said, I liked you before but I just think you wouldn't interested in me...but turns out, we like eachother."

"Spy?.." then Spy looked at him straight in the eyes. The man stepped foward and cupped Engie's face, he regretted taken off his goggle. He stared back, waited for Spy to do something "May I?" Engie nodded in confirmation. And then Spy leant down, kissed the smaller man forehead.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Tulip  
> 'Declaration of love, My perfect love'
> 
> *Vraiment = really  
> *Désolé = sorry


	6. Wild Roses (Extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to an extra chapter :  
> They go on a date in Las vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flower giving in this, just its meaning connect with their conversation.

The orange sunlight shone to the town, contrasted with cool blue of the sky. A street full of people and led light, tall trees and buildings full of culture. 

Las vegas, Nevada. A place where they chose to 'travel', more like a second date for them. Excited and nervoused at the same time, Engie was now, in a taxi. Going to a hotel where Spy had booked for them. They had planned for months for this date, they had to keep this as a secret and aware of knowing from the team. And here they are at the city, awaited for them to visit. Who ever thought they would actually made this far.

His heart pounded as he glanced outside, the town looked cozy and beautiful. He couldn't wait to explore and wander soon, but first, he needed to check-in. He kept staring until the driver spoke "We're here, sir." they finally reached the destination. The driver pulled over, let the man at the back search for his wallet "Here, thank you so much." he paid the money and stepped off a taxi. He looked up at the hotel, it's indeed massive, and elegant.

"Oh my god." his eyes wided as he saw a tall modern style of the building. The text read as 'Caesars Palace' The exterior already made him stunned, what about interior, he sure had a heart attack. This looked like a famous, expensive hotel. Seriously, how much cost per one room?

He shook his head, picked up his suitcases and entered. He walked for the lobby and asked for a key room. The employee welcomed him kindly and gave him a key. He thanked the lady and began to search for his room. "Damn, this place's sure huge." he muttered, every decoration in this hotel was in elegance theme. The wall's colour as a marble, golden and glass chandelier made a warm colour around the area. A large carpet that hid every steps sound, and a statue of a greek lady. 

He walked slowly, appreciated every detail. And then a stranger greeted him,

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide, monsieur?" the man spoke in french, and of course Engie knew who the man was.

"Howdy, Spy." he greeted back. He looked and smiled at the taller man. The man wasn't wore his mask and it felt weird saw him like this. But still handsome though.

"You may want to use my real name instead, petit." Spy said, and took one of Engie's suitcase. They finished greeting and began to walk again, Spy told him to follow and so he did. 

"So what should I call ya?" he asked, "I'm Dexter." the Spy looked at him, smlied and replied,

"You can call me Théo." They continued walking until they found a room "Here." 

Inside the room, it was large and wide. Two sofas with small table, three tall lamps, mirror, one bathroom, a small balcony to outside and two king sized beds. "Do you like it?" Engie only nodded back, he walked to a bed and sat on. The bed was smooth and luxury he wanted to own one. Spy satisfied his work and a reaction he received from the texan. 

"How about a tour?" the man asked, he waited for his lover to respond "Sure! Why not." Engie finished putting his things in place and replied with exitement. 

"If so, be my guest. Dexter." he offered his hand, and Engie took it. 

Started with the exterior, they could see a large pool with shrubberies and tall trees around it. Actually this hotel had many different pools, so they decided to visit all of them. Some ladies and gents took a photograph and enjoy their day. Engie walked closely to a fountain, he hadn't noticed Spy took a picture of him. And well he wouldn't tell him about this. Then they continued to walk along the building and went back in, now it's for interior tour. They went to the 'High End Shopping' the shop sold many aesthetic galleries and expensive brands. They both poked eachother to look at this and that. And when Spy about to bought anything for Engie, he hurried said that he don't want any, and Spy understood.

Second place was a casino. The hotel held a big casino and slot machine, they could see many people visit this place and try their lucks. Some wins and some don't. Mostly an adult in here for sure. Engie told Spy that he wanted to try, Spy showed him how to play it and they both addicted to the slot. They beated the game easily they thought it was bugged, but turns out it was all fortunate. When they thought they should take a break, and agreed to find something to drink. Chatted until they forgot the time passed by.

Spy realized it was late evening, he decided to lead them to the dining hall. 'High End Dining' the place where they included a best restaurant with skilled chefs. Various nationalities cuisine to chose and small concert band to sang their beatiful melody. They found a seat to sit on, grabbed a menu and ordered their dishes.

"Good day at work?" the waitress asked as she served them beverages.

"Definitely. And we're dating." Spy answerd as he looked at the other man lovingly and Engie blushed. The waitress just smiled and congrats to them. They listened to a music, waited for the dish to be serve. 

\--------------

They came back to their room after dinner and a little walk. Both felt exhausted, they had too much fun weren't they? And Spy successfully bought him an expensive gift. What a stubborn. They agreed to go to a market tomorrow, so they called it a night. Spy showered first then Engie next. When he finished, he dried himself and wore a pajamas. He came out of the bathroom and saw Spy, stood at the balcony. He don't know if he should said something so he walked to the man. Spy was absent-minded and then he noticed Engie stood beside him,

"It's wonderful, don't you think?" Spy said, Engie just nodded lightly. "How real it is, how we made this far.." he continued. Engie looked at him, no blushed, no fidgeted but only warmth in his heart "Me too." Then they both looked at eachother, Spy took Engie's hand, held it firmly. They felt connected every time they touched, and only wanted it more.

"I'm so glad my decision was right." he slowly bent, "I want to keep impress you, look at you, laugh with you and love. And I'll never get tired of it." his expression made the word powerful and he really meant it. He really loved him.

Engie listened every word the man said, and yes he did felt the same "I'm glad that we're together too, Théo." he touched Spy's chin and lightly pulled down "I'll always by your side, thank you so much for loving me." their foreheads touched, and then they kissed.

"For you and only."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Rose  
> 'Love and Passion'
> 
> *Avez-vous besoin d'aide = do you need any help?
> 
> Please forgive me if I mistake anything about the hotel. This place is real and I've never been there, only for reference. You can tell&share info. in the comment!


End file.
